


In Which The World Ends

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotions, Feels, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, War, relationship, wizarding war, wolfstar, wolfstar one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: Set during a battle with the Order of the Phoenix. Remus and Sirius watch the world end.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	In Which The World Ends

And so it was the day. Some may call it the day of reckoning, the apocalypse, doomsday, or any other word they can come up to terrify themselves. None of those words would have been out of place on the battlefield. Remus, however, had just decided to call it a day. He was terrified enough without having to add any extra drama to it. Sirius, usually the thriving drama queen, hadn't even made an attempt to call it anything else. The time for jokes had run out.

James and Lily obviously had to stay in hiding until Voldemort was defeated. God knows where Peter was. Remus was somewhere far away with the other werewolves, if he was even still alive. Sirius sat atop a tall building, waiting for the battle to reach him. He would have loved to be in the middle of the fight. He thirsted for the blood of a death eater, the ones who were ruining his life. Without his followers, Voldemort would be nothing. No, it was the death eaters that Sirius wanted to start with. He wanted to cut their throats and watch them bleed, suffering for tearing apart the one family he had ever known.

Sirius, however, was stuck at the top of the headquarters of the order. He was a fantastic dueler, and everyone knew it. Dumbledore had entrusted him with protecting the order's most valuable documents. The battle hadn't reached him yet, but he was sure it would soon. Only a few people knew what Sirius was protecting. He himself didn't even know. He just knew that Voldemort wanted it and that he would die before letting him have it.

It was kind of funny, the way Sirius could count his family members spitting words of death to his friends. There was Bellatrix, his deranged cousin. Narcissa fought by her sister's side, taking down anyone that dare threaten them. There were his parents, of course. Walburga and Orion were getting old, but nothing would stop them from serving their "lord." Disgusting as far as Sirius was concerned. The order had a lot of skilled fighters, but the death eaters had all kinds of creatures on their side. Trolls, pixies, werewolves, giants-

Across the battlefield tore werewolves. They had come up with a way to make the animal side of themselves more prominent, to make better fighters. Sirius's eyes scoured the field, looking for one werewolf in particular. He knew he wasn't meant to be seen, but he had to see, had to know if Remus was there. If he wasn't at the battle, the odds were that he had been found out as a spy. He would have been tortured for information. Of course Remus would have never given up information, so that left one other option.

Sirius crept closer to the edge of the building, craning his neck to look for Remus. Panic grew in his chest every second he didn't see the werewolf. His eyes flitted around, and he begged whatever Gods he could think of that he would be there. Disappointment and grief began to flood his body. Remus wouldn't have been found out. He couldn't have been. He was so smart and resourceful, he couldn't-

He didn't realize how close to the edge of the building he'd gotten until he began to fall. Sirius didn't even have time to try and catch himself. Fear coursed through him as his feet tried to find traction but found air instead. He would be a casualty of the battle, but it would be due to his own negligence rather than going out in glory by a death eater. A hand grasped his arm tightly and began to pull. After a moment of disorientation, Sirius was able to pull himself back up onto the roof, with help from whoever had gotten to him in time.

"Merlin, Padfoot. You don't see me for a few months and all of a sudden you're throwing yourself off of buildings?"

Sirius would know that rough Welsh voice anywhere, along with those scarred hands that still had a hold of him. "God, Remus!" He tackled the werewolf to the ground in a hug, planting kisses wherever he could reach. "I thought you were dead! I didn't think you'd ever come home. I sat up every night and waited for you, just waiting on you to walk through the door."

"I'm here now, Sirius. We'll have time for all of that later, okay? We need to focus on today and then we can go home and I promise, I'll be going with you." Getting up off the ground and pulling Remus with him, Sirius noticed the physical changes in the other man. He was at least fifteen pounds lighter, if not twenty. His body was littered with new scars and scratches. Sirius longed to trace every one with his finger. He would have to memorize Remus all over again, but he'd be glad to do it. His boyfriend's clothes were baggy and ragged, with holes and tears all throughout them. He was very dirty and grimy and probably hadn't showered since he left. The circles under his eyes were ridiculously dark. All this had changed about Remus, but he was here and he was alive. That was what really counted.

The fight was so much closer than it had been earlier. It wasn't to the building yet, but it wouldn't be long. When it did, the boys would have to go in and fight. For now, they sat with their shoulders touching, leaning against each other. They didn't speak for a long time, but Sirius finally broke the silence. It was unbearable. "Rem, we might lose."

"I know, darling."

"What will we do if we lose?" 

Remus sighed. "Then the order will count it's losses and rebuild."

"I think this might be it, Remus. I don't mean for the war or for the order, but one or both of us could easily die here."

"We could." Remus said. "I hope we don't, but we could." He captured Sirius's face in his fingers and looked deep into his eyes. "I will follow you anywhere, Sirius. You're it for me. I don't know if there's an 'other side' but if there if I will meet you there. If you die today, Sirius? I will come to that other side just to kick your arse."

"What if there isn't an 'other side?'"

"Then I want my body buried next to yours so I can hold your hand forever. I'm not leaving you, ever. You're stuck with me."

With Remus's last words, an explosion shook the ground. The battle had finally made its way inside. "Moony, I think this is the end of the world."

"You're my world."

"You're sappy."

Hand in hand, the boys rose up from the ground. They would fight together for what hopefully wouldn't be the last time. They wanted to grow old together, to fight not just the war side by side, but life. They were each other's life. So yes, they would do their best to survive the battle and the war. What they didn't know is that they'd soon be struck by twelve years torn apart only to be reunited and torn apart by a gap that not even love can cross.


End file.
